Death's daughter, and Potter's mother
by Bashirisuku
Summary: What if way before Harry Potter Death had a daughter, an immortal daughter. And what if hundreds of years later that daughter found harry and took him in as her son.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

I knew something was going to happen today, they always do on days like this. But I never expected this I mean come on! This would never happen to anybody else! So why me?

Maybe I should start from the beginning. Stories always seem better and easier to understand that way. It all started the day my adopted parents got me a journal. Oh and did I mention that I didn't know I was adopted! I mean come on, would...I'm getting carried away aren't I? Okay back to the original topic. It started out like any other day for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Death~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping and the sun just peeking above the horizon. '_Time to get up,_' I think to myself _'Chores here I come._' I get up and head outside to take care of the animals and check the plants. The animals all consisted of our cows, chickens and rooster, pigs, and sheep. The plants are pumpkins, corn, strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, blackberries, pears, apples, cherries, watermelon, cantaloupe, carrots, lettuce, and broccoli. This was the time of day I loved the most where it was just me, the animals, and the rising sun. My favorite time is during the night though.

I had decided to go for a quick ride on my horse Naka, a beautiful purebred Arabian horse with a raven black colored coat and blood red swirls all over her. She was the fastest horse around and I got her during a festival. She was wild and untamed, and they said any who could tame so that they could ride her could keep her for free. I went up after many other failures, and instead of bringing something like a whip or a saddle, I brought sugar cubes. It was hilarious when I laid them in a line up to me, last one in my hand, and didn't get pummeled immediately. She sniffed around for a bit but soon she ate all the cubes and was eating out of the palm of my hand. It didn't take much longer to get her to let me ride her bareback but it was fun.

She is an amazing horse and completely loyal to me. She won't even let my parents come near her, never mind my sisters. We have entered multiple races and won them all, now we have lots of trophies. When she runs as fast as she can the whole world is a blur and its just the two of us and the wind in our hair. I love the feeling of freedom that comes with riding her. It's one of the best things ever.

We rode for a good hour or two before the sun showed that it was time to head back and start on breakfast for my family. When I got home I made sausages, eggs and cheese, and bacon, a meal that my family would love. As I waited for my family to wake up and come down I said a sudden thought that I didn't think would change or do any harm. '_Today is going to be just like any other day, everything normal with no change._'

But boy how I was wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gods~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So you see this is what a usual morning would be like for me. My lazy ass family would all sleep in and not do a thing while I got my but up in the morning. Me! The fucking night owl of the family! Also I've had to cook their meals since I was ten, because if I didn't they would forget to flippin' feed me. And if I just cooked breakfast for myself they would yell at me for being lazy and selfish for not cooking their food. I mean come on! What type of parents forces their child to fend for themselves, then leaves everything to them. Without me we would be living on the streets, bankrupt and hungry. But no they leave EVERYTHING to a freaking ten year old! I've been doing everything for my "loving" family for seven years today. I can't get away for another year or go back into the system! Did I mention I'm adopted? Yeah so it should be no surprise how they treat me, but nooooooo! When I was young I had to believe that they would treat me well. Also!...I'm off topic again aren't I? Sorry, well see ya tomorrow and all that jazz journal. BYE!

**_AN_**

**AN: Sorry if it sucks. This is my first story and it really just is off the top of my head. Flames are welcomed if they may help improve the story, but anything else will be used to fuel Naka's hate for you. Please don't expect any quick updates, since I'm not really sure where this is going. So ya Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Prologue 2**

Okay so last entry I went on a teeny tiny rant about my adoptive family. well sorry about that, I can let my emotions control me sometimes. So ya I'm adopted and new it. also something else I forgot to mention is the fact that I have no clue as to whom my parents are. They told me that they had found me in the middle of a burned down house, only my mother inside. People believed that I had no father, that my parents were unmarried. Most didn't want to adopt me because I have this intimidating air about me and it freaked others out. especially the kids. So this entry is going to be all about my adoption and birth parents. It'll be a continuation of my last entry just cause. Also did I tell you that it's my 17th birthday?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Death~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's just after my "family" came down to eat that there was a knock on the door. By this time I was about to go back outside to continue my morning ride with Naka. So of course I went over to the door to see who it was. Apparently it's nobody I knew so I ask what they are doing there and he says that he needs to talk to the whole family.

I bring him to my family as they eat and ask him to sit down, telling my family that the man needed to talk to the family. They paled at the sight of him and so I turn around to get a good look at him. Well first of all he was tall, and I mean really tall. Like 7 feet tall! So yeah anyway, he had raven black, and long enough to put in a small pony, hair, was super pale, seemed to be important or something like that, and his face was handsome. High cheek bones and all that. But his eyes, oh my god, his eyes! There were the most beautiful obsidian black.

All in all he kinda looked like me except for the eyes and hair. My eyes are a deep bloody red, that seemed to glow, and my raven hair would shine red in certain lights. '_He could be like my father or something from the way he looks!'_ Is what I thought about him, '_he probably even takes good care of children!'_ I really wished he was my family instead of the hooligans.

Mentioning them, as I said they paled at the sight of him and he grinned back, '_sharp teeth, like a vampire'_, and said that he had come to take his child. Now while the other kids and I were confused at this the adult Christows(my family) seemed to perfectly understand and start shouting for the strange man to "Take her! We never wanted her in the first place! The only reason we even kept her was so that we would have somebody to do the chores around here!"

Now I can be naive in some things, but I know when somebody is talking about me. It hurt, I mean ya I knew they didn't like me, but still giving me to a complete stranger!? Come on, who does that!? '_Though he did say that he's come to take his child. So does that mean I actually do have a father?'_ I may be 17 but I could still be excited about leaving that god awful place and going with someone who really does care! '_But if he does care why did he leave me? Does he really not care about me?'_ I look at him and ask him exactly what I'm thinking. He smiles sadly and says "I'm sorry my child but I could only come to you once you came of the proper age, so that I may take you to your new home." Though I didn't quite understand what he was saying, I just nodded and went to get my things, including my horse. I'd be damned if I let him take her from my.

I come back down and he's waiting for me at the door. He I reach him he looks down at me, a measly 6 foot 5 inches compared to him, and smiles. Then he walks out the door beckoning me to follow him. I follow after him smiling. We're standing in the shadows in front of my house, or should I say my old house, and he tells me "We have a lot to talk about Kariya."

Then all goes black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Father~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So yeah, you'll figure out everything next entry, about the black and who he really is. Though he actually is my father. God even years later I love saying that. Let me just tell you back then it was the early 1800 so yeah. You'll understand everything next entry. It'll even explain my new home and my whole family. I may just have a blood related father, but I get lots of adopted brothers, sisters, nieces, and nephews. You're gonna love it. Well see ya next time.

**_AN_**

**Okay so I'm only going to update once a week, maybe twice on weekends cause of school. Sorry if this seemed a bit choppy, I didn't get it pre-read before I decided to post it so ya. Whats gonna happen is that there will be one more chapter like this one, which explains ever thing and the back ground of the main character, and then it'll do a major time skip to when Harry is about five Okay?**

**Review Response:**

**geetac: Thank you very much,that is very uplifting to me and makes me want to make more and more stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter: 3**

Okay so last time it ended with everything blacking out. Now most would think that I was knocked out or something like that by my old pops. But that is really not the case, I'd explain it but it gives me a headache with all the technical words and bleh. So ya you'll meet my family in this chapter to and there will be a few year skips in this so that you can meet all of them. But it'll be like one major memory with multiple year skips. When this actually starts it'll be many, many years later. Like 100 years later. Most of that time is spent exploring. Now on with the show!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daughter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe I've already lived here for a hundred years! I've made so many friends and I've made new family members. I've even met my dead mom! Though she was just sitting with pops and they had apparently been able to finally marry in the underworld. Boy was that a tearful reunion. It's probably better if I explain neh? Okay so it all started ten years ago…

_**Flashback start**_

_**The moment everything went black it became light instantly. In front of me was a giant black palace with a full moon behind and stars shining behind it. It's beautiful night and I can't help but smile while I look around. There are glowing people walking around laughing and smiling. There are young and old, male and female. All of them seem happy and wave at me. There are even all types of animals all calm and happy. Naka seems to want to go say hello to the other horses so I take off her reins and off she goes. I look back to my father, he's waiting for me. My smile can't help but grow, and I laugh as I run up to meet him. I've never been so happy in my life before now.**_

_**A few weeks after**_

_**I love this place! It's amazing awesome here! The ghosts of the people are so fun to talk to! I've even met someone who takes over living animals and she is now my adopted twin sister! Also it turns out that my father is Death! THE DEATH! Boy was that an awkward conversation.**_

_(flashback in a flack back is only in italics)_ _two days after my arrival_

_I have explored for these past two days and still haven't found everything. Right now I'm looking for my father's study so I may ask him some questions about this place. But it appears I am now lost. "sigh. Where the hell am I? Will somebody please just help me find my father, or even back to my room!?" All of a sudden there was a loud popping sound in front of me and I fell over in shock. A small little creature with big green eyes and floppy ears, wearing a maid outfit with a broom and pail in hand. "Honey can she new mistress to Master. Just follow Honey." The little creature, apparently named Honey, told me and started to walk away. To stunned to do anything else I follow after it er...her._

_After a few minutes of walking and a few corridors we stopped at a door which then Honey knocked on the door and told me to go in. I did as told and thanked her in process. She blushed and started babbling about she didn't deserve it but I laughed and just told her to continue with the rest of her work and shut the door. _'Now it's time to get some answers'.

_I turn around to see my father staring at me, waiting to see why I am there, and almost...afraid? But the next moment it's gone and he's smiling at me, gesturing me to sit next to him. I do say and stare up at him, after a few moments of silence though, I ask my question. "Who are you really? I know you are my father. So I guess the proper term would be what are you? And what's with all the people and animals? It's like they're ghosts. And what was the being that led me here named Honey?" I ask all of this in one breath, staring up at him, pleading him to answer my questions. He sighs and calls for Honey, asking her to get us some drinks and sandwiches. I all of a sudden got the feeling that this was going to be a long talk._

_When the food arrives he turns to me and asks me a question himself. "Do you know what death is? It is an entity, an actual being, many cultures and beliefs even add death as a god to worship. And as a god death may take on a human look and persona so that nobody knows who he really is. His realm is where all the spirits of the dead go. Those with evil souls are locked up and punished while all else live happily. It is said that Death would sometimes appear on the surface to find love, for he is a lonely being and wishes to fall in love. Last time Death went to the surface he fell in love with a beautiful woman, though she was severely ill and said to die soon so none would marry her in fear of having no children. Death courted the woman and asked for her hand in marriage. She had given birth a month before and he had finally asked for her hand. Before they could marry though Death had to leave because evil souls were causing problems in his realm. He promised her that he would return, but he didn't return soon enough. While he was down in the underworld her illness had finally caught up to her and she died. Seeing as she died and had no husband at the time the people gave the little girl to the first family they could, disgusted that she was born as she was. When Death came back and learned of what happened he went and found the people taking care of his daughter. He knew he couldn't take her to his realm until the age of 17, for she would have to die if she went any sooner. He had the parents swear upon their souls that they would treat her right, saying he would be back for her seventeenth birthday to take her home."_

_He said all of this as if it hurt him. He took lots of breaks between saying things so I know we have been here for at least a good hour. I take this chance to ask a question that has been bugging me. "Why the age of seventeen? Why would you have to kill me if I was brought here as a baby?" He smiles and seems about to answer, then stops and starts to laugh. I stare at him wondering what's so funny when he stops. "So you got the fact that I'm Death and your my daughter from just that?" As I nod he continues to smile and shake his head. "sigh. Just like your mother, so smart. She knew instantly who I was, especially after the first date." He pats my head as he says that, ruffling it up. When I pout he takes his hand away and starts to speak again. "Seventeen is such an important age because that's when the soul and the core of a being has stabilized with their bodies. So if I pulled you down here any sooner it just would've been your soul. Err...Its kinda hard to explain, I'll just give you a book later or something. Okay?" I nod my head, happy that the talk was finally over. I was tired, so I said goodnight and left to my room._

_**(Flashback end)**_

That was all years ago and it still hasn't really sunk in. Also he forgot to mention that I stopped aging the moment I hit the age 21 so he didn't come near me for a decade. I was that pissed off! I laugh remembering his cowardice. MUHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! *clears throat* Anyway, so remember when I told you I had an adopted twin? well that happened about 50 years ago, after I had been adopted as the official aunt, or sister, for all the kids. I had gone up to the surface to see the changes for a year, and near the end of the trip I met an adorable little snake, a black mamba, the biggest ever seen! She is really smart too and we can talk for long periods of time-I gained fathers abilities including magic of all types, elements (water, air, fire, earth, light, dark, death, and life), beast speak, languages, control of the shadows, shadow transport, and many more. I even gained a reaper form and god form after I unlocked them!-without getting bored.

When she asked me to take her home with me I warned her she may lose her body but she didn't seem to care. So I shadowed her home and the next thing I know there is a girl my age standing next to me. So she explained that she loves to visit the human world and uses animal bodies to do it. We become even closer friends and soon sisters. And since we were born the same day and year we became twins and now go everywhere together.

Right now it's been a hundred years since my father took me in and I'm up in the new world I'm gonna stay up here for about thirty years. That is my plan and I will explore everywhere. Maybe even help in some things but I plan on enjoying my stay here. WOOHOO!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FUN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So now you are caught up with me everything should make sense now. I may not write in this for a while, at least until I find something interesting but still. So yeah see ya in a while! BYEBYE!


	4. Chapter 4

****

**I forgot do this before but, Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter people would live and others would die**

I have been exploring the world for the past 27 years, and with only my twin sis Sarah as a snake. We arrived in England, a place called Surrey. I was wandering down a street called private drive when, at the house numbered 4, I saw a little boy pulling weeds from the garden. Now you wouldn't think much of it unless you looked closely. The kid seemed tired, and sunburned in many places. His clothes were WAY too big for him and showed dark spots on the kids shoulders. Now me being me and traveling around the world I have seen many cases of abuse. But this kid only seemed to be about 3 or 4. I turned on my magic vision (lame I know but another ability father gave me) and looked at the kid. He had a very big magical core-no surprise there I could feel the magic off him a mile away-and there were wards surrounding the property. Disgusted that the family that lived here would do such a thing to a magical child I went up to the door and knocked.

I heard noises from within-advanced senses where another gift-and the door opened. It showed a horse in human skin and a whale on land, at least in my opinion. The female looked me up and down and asked what I was doing there. I ask her about the little kid in the garden pulling weeds, and she dares to lie to me saying he is a bad child and is being punished. I took one look at the boy and asked if they wished to go anywhere that I would happily babysit him at my place. I had moved in just down the street and they seemed pleased with the offer. They told me that they were planning on going out with their son, Dudley, and asked if I could watch the boy in an hour.

I nod and ask them what his name is and if Dudley was his little or big brother. Now I'm not so stupid to think that the little boy is actually the son of the uglies, but I had to ask to find out what he was to them. They tell me that he is their nephew and his parents died in a drunk car crash. His full name is Hadrian, or Harry, Potter. I nod at them, saying goodbye, and head to my house.

When I get there I see Sarah curled up in a coil of scales in front of the window. _~Sarah wake up, there is something I must tell you and it's hilarious but sad at the same time.~_

She looks up at me and hisses back, _~What would be so important that you had to wake me up from a glorious dream. It was the best I've ever had.~_

I look at her and explain what just happened minutes ago. She looks at me like I'm crazy and stupid. I roll my eyes remembering just how much she didn't pay attention to the world.

_~He is the boy who destroyed master! Remember the Dark Lord that we joined up with a few years ago and became part of his inner circle? We were his best and went a many missions that included killing? He would preach about killing all muggles? He had a giant-ass snake named Nagini? Do you remember any of this?~_

She looks at me blankly and then with recognition. _~Oh yeah I remember him! We eventually got tired of him not having anybody to get rid of his frustration and loneliness so began looking for a friend or something. Though we haven't found the perfect one yet we will find him a friend at least by the time he gets his body back.~_

Before I could saying anything else the doorbell rings. I look at the time and see its 7:00 so it should be the Dursleys. I tell Sarah to stay out of sight for now and open the door. The female is standing there with little Harry and the moment I open the door she is telling me what time they should be back and what he is not allowed to do. The whole time I'm just nodding my head and looking at Harry. Last time I didn't get a good look at his face but now I see aristocratic features and the messy black hair, 'definitely a Potter,' and big Avada Kedavra green eyes. Though they were sadly hidden behind thick ugly glasses. 'I'll have to find a way to get rid of those and soon.'

After another minute or two the horse was done talking and handed Harry over to me. She left as quickly as possible it seemed, and I turned and shut the door. I look down down at Harry and he is just looking around not saying a word. Thinking that it's a good time to eat and that I wanted to go out, I ask Harry what he would like for dinner. He looks up at me in surprise, his doe eyes getting even bigger at the question and I had to resist the urge to hug him to death.

He doesn't answer so I ask him again and he stutters out "I d-d-don't c-c-c-care m-m-mam." He seems to scared of my response so I start thinking and almost hit myself. The kid is Abused! Of course he's never been asked this. I tell him to go out to the car and get in. I can't help but think that I need to get the sweet little boy away from his relatives place, somehow.

I turn to Sarah and ask if she would like to come with and she happily agrees. She slides up around my shoulders and I walk out to the car. Harry is standing there looking lost and not knowing what to do. When he sees me his eyes take on a panicked look and his scent fills with fear. I smile kindly at him and tell him to get in the passengers seat in the front of the car. He looks surprised and seems about to ask something but then closes his mouth quickly and looks as though he is about to get punished. This just makes me more determined to keep him and get him away from those he calls blood relatives.

I drove to a restaurant that I owned, it's nothing too fancy. It's a family restaurant that lets people bring their pets to eat with them, but it's now so popular that reservations are needed for people to eat there. I walk up to the lady standing at the reservation booth and ask her for a table for two humans and a snake. She asks for reservations and I tell her my name. She looks surprised and a bit suspicious. She asks for some ID-I will have to give her a raise for this-,I show her my ID and she smiled happily and led us to a table.

During the whole thing Harry was looking around in amazement. The lady-Heather her name tag supplied-told us that she would be our waiter for the night. I smile and ask her for some water for all three of us. She nods and walks towards the kitchen. I turn back to Harry and he's looking shyly down at his feet-which are too small to reach the floor, he's just so cute!-I ask him what he would like to eat and if he's ever been to a restaurant. He doesn't even look up before mumbling something. When I ask for him to say it again he says "I've never been allowed to go with the Dursleys out before. They say bad boys and freaks shouldn't be allowed around normal people. Whenever they go out with Dudley they leave me with Mrs. Figg, the cat lady. But when they eat at home they have me cook and serve them. I just get some bread for dinner though." At this his eyes widen and he's quick to say more, "Not that I'm grateful or anything! They took me in when my drunk father and whore of a mother died in a car crash! They put a roof over my head, give me food, water, and clothes, and even a place to sleep! They took a freak like me into their perfectly normal home and took care of me!"

As he keeps talking I get angrier and angrier at the Dursleys. 'How dare they do this to him! A wizard, and a powerful one at that! They have no right those muggle scum!' Then the waitress comes back with some water and just as she's leaving Sarah, who's been silent this whole time, looks up and hisses _~Aren't those people those muggles that left Harry with you?~_

I turn and see the Dursleys arguing with the new man at the reservations desk. The male ugly seems to be mad about not having a reservation but still not getting in. The waitress Heather had stopped to watch and I ask her if she had told the workers that I was here. She nods and says that all employees are aware of my presence. I nod and walk up to the Dursleys, Harry staying still and Sarah curling around him, protecting him.

I turn to the man, "Excuse me but what seems to be the problem here Mark?" He looks up shakily-a newbie then- and says, "They wish to dine here even though they don't have a reservation. The man just keeps yelling, saying that he is a manager for Grunnings and that he could get me fired unless I let him in." I nod and turn to the Dursleys. Petunia looks up and says in a gasp "Your the one taking care of the freak! What are you doing here!?" I look at her like she's stupid and say back, "Why I own this place Mrs. Dursley and so decided to take little Harry out to eat with me. It was not something you said he couldn't do so I decided to take him here, though maybe I should have gotten him new clothes first. The ones he is wearing are way too big for him and more fit for a cow or small whale. He also says that you have never taken him out before. Even my foster parents had taken me out by the age of four, and they hated me!"

Petunia looked embarrassed and angered. The male Dursley looked like a prune about to explode. He opens his fat mouth, about to say something, but before he can I call for security and tell them that the Dursley family of Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley are now banned from this restaurant. The head of security nods to me and is about to throw them out when I say one more thing. "Oh, and I will be adopting Harry later, we will be by tomorrow to pick up his things. I will also be talking to the Grunnings CEO about this to."

They look horrified as I smile at them and they are forced off the premises. I turn back, nod to Mark and walk back to my table, where Harry is sitting staring up at me with wide eyes and Sarah is laughing like crazy. "What?" I ask, seeing nothing shocking or funny. _~You just said *chuckle* that you would *giggle* adopt Harry! BWAHAHAHAHA! Death's soon to be grandson! HAHAHAHA!~_

I stand there a second, processing this, then start nodding, and smiling. 'Definitely adopting him, that is if he says yes.' When I turn to Harry to ask he has this confused look on his face and hisses out _~Death's grandson? Are you Death's daughter then? And what do you mean adopt me? Are you really going to adopt me?~_ I look at him, shocked at what he was doing, then, getting over my shock, say "Yes I am going to adopt you, but only if you say yes. Also the adoption will be special so that you become my true son in blood." He looks happy and excited suddenly, nodding his enthusiastically. I smile and sit down. "Now how about some dinner?" I ask. I mean I'll just freak out that he's a parselmouth later. He says yes please and I call the waitress over, asking for our meal. All three of us happy and excited.

**_AN_**

**K sorry for taking so long, didn't know how to do this chapter. They will no longer be in journal form and will be switching POV when Harry gets older. But for now it will just be Kariya's POV. In my story Harry will grow up neutral, but it will have Dumbles and selective Weasley bashing.**

**He will be Voldies friend no matter what but I have a poll up to decide who Harry gets with.**

**Please review and tell me how it is. Flames are welcomed, but if they get to much or to cruel they will be used in Hell.**

**Also Kariya was born in 1841.**


End file.
